Untitled
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: Naruto was adopted by Sasuke's family. He kills the clan. Then a mysterious girl comes to Konoha. Who is the girl? How does she know about Naruto killing the Uchiha clan? Read and find out...  I suck at summaries. Just give this story a try. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me- Chapter 1!

Rin- Yay!

Me- What the fuck Rin?

Naruto- Evil does not own Naruto.

Me- Yup I don't!

Prologue-

A 5 year old was running away from a mob. "Don't hurt me!" He screamed. Then an anbu jumped down and killed the mob. He walks up to Naruto and kneeled to look at him. "Don't worry your safe now…" the anbu said. "P-Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I swear!" the boy yelled. "I won't hurt you…where do you live. I'll take you back home." The anbu said. "I don't have one." The boy said. "Hm…you can live with me. I bet my little brother would like a brother that can stay with him." The anbu said. The boy nodded. "So, what's your name?" the anbu said. "My name is Naruto…" Naruto said. The anbu took off his mask. "Mine is Itachi Uchiha. You can call me Aniki1 if you want." Itachi said. Naruto smiled. "Hai aniki!" Naruto said.

1 year later-

"Sasuke! Naruto! You need to get ready for the academy!" Mikoto yelled. Sasuke ran down-stairs. "Naruto's sick today. He can't come." Sasuke said. "Oh my. Sasuke go to the academy. Don't worry about Naruto. I'll take care of him. " Mikoto said. Naruto came down. He wore a dark blue shirt with a hood and an Uchiha symbol on it. "It's alright okaa-san…I'll be fine…" Naruto said. "No you're not alright. Go back to your room and rest." Mikoto said. "Hai…" Naruto said.

At his room-

Naruto closed his eyes.

Naruto's mindscape-

"Kyuubi…It's time for the plan." Naruto said.

"**Ok kit." Kyuubi said.**

Room-

Naruto opened his eyes. He had fox ears and a fox tail. Naruto went into Itachi's room and took his Anbu uniform. Naruto put it on. He took Itachi's katana. Naruto smirked. He put the mask on. The he used Henge to transform in to Itachi.

Night-

Naruto's katana was covered with blood. Itachi was lying on the floor. "W-What are you doing?" Itachi asked. "What do you think…training myself…killing the people I love…" Naruto said. Then Itachi smiled. "Naruto…I have a gift for you…take my eyes…" Itachi said. "W-what?" Naruto yelled. "I-I cant do that! You're my brother!" Naruto yelled. "Then why did you kill me? If you killed me, I want to give you my eyes…" Itachi said. "O-ok…" Naruto said.

1 hour later-

Naruto heard Sasuke coming. "Aniki! What did you do?" Sasuke yelled. "You won't understand Ototo…" Naruto said with Itachi's voice. Then he disappeared. Sasuke ran to Naruto's room. He saw Naruto was still sleeping. "Naruto wake up!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto opened his eyes. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Just come on! We got to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. Then they left.

6 years later-

Sasuke was surrounded by fan girls as usual. "Iruka-sensei! Sorry I am late!" Naruto yelled. "Your late Naruto!" Iruka yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I will be announcing the teams! And there is a new student!" Iruka yelled. Then a girl came in. She had long black hair, red eyes, 2 katana strapped around her, something strapped behind her, black shirt, black shorts. She had her headband around her neck. "Names Shinoko1 Jigoku2." Shinoko said. "You will sit between Sasuke and Naruto." Iruka said. "I'll sit where ever I want to." Shinoko said. "H-Hai." Iruka said. Then Shinoko walk next to Naruto and sat down. "So, how's the Kyuubi?" she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened. "No talking in my class!" Iruka yelled. "I'll talk to you after school." Shinoko said.

After school-

"Ok. How do you know I have the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Shinoko laughed. "Still didn't figure it out yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I know because…

Me- Cliffy!

Shinoko-You mean sorta.

Me- Review please!

Shinoko- Death's child

Jigoku- Hell


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Chapter 2!

Naruto- Evil, does not own Naruto.

_After school-_

"_Ok. How do you know I have the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Shinoko laughed. "Still didn't figure it out yet?" she asked. I shook my head. _

"_I know because…_

(Naruto's POV)

"I know because I'm the Juubi no Ookami." Shinoko said. "You mean, Juubi sealed in you?" I asked.

"**No kit. She has nothing sealed in her. It's probably a lie." Kyuubi said.**

"No, I mean I AM the Juubi." Shinoko said. "What?" I asked. Shinoko sighed. "Here" She said. She snapped her finger and everything around us turned white.

"What the?" I asked.

Then there was a scream. There was a little girl. She had long red hair, red eyes. She was covered with blood. "Otou-san! HELP!" she yelled. Then she tripped. She screamed. Then there was no screaming. "What-"I looked at Shinoko. She was covered with blood. I looked closer. It wasn't Shinoko, it was the girl before. Then she was looking around. She looked at me. She ran to me. I just stood there. Then she went right through me. "What the?" I asked. Then Shinoko appeared. "Remember, this is only a simple genjutsu." She said. Then there was a huge black wolf with red eyes. "Juubi!" the girl yelled.

"**Pup, get inside the cage now!" Juubi yelled.**

"Why?" the girl asked.

**Juubi sighed. "You died. I'm going to give you my power and immortality." Juubi said.**

"B-But, doesn't that mean you'll-"

**Juubi nodded. "Yes, I will. You are the new Juubi no Ookami." Juubi said.**

"But-" Then one of Juubi's tailed pushed her in to the cage. "Juubi!" the girl screamed.

"**You still have a lot to live for pup." Juubi said. **

Then everything turned to normal. I stared at Shinoko. "So, that girl…"

Shinoko sighed. "Yes, that was me…" she said. "You said something about your dad. Who is he?" I asked. "Come over to my house. We have a lot to talk about." Shinoko said. "Sasuke!" I yelled. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going over to a friend's house. I'll catch you later!" I yelled. Then I left.

Konoha gates-

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. "Home." Shinoko said. "Why are you going out of Konoha?" I asked. Shinoko smirked. "Look closer at the gates." Shinoko said. I looked closer. "What the? This isn't the gates!" I yelled. "Of course not." Shinoko said. Then she bit her finger. She scraped her blood on the ground. Then a black portal appeared. "Shall we go on?" she asked. Then we both went in.

Inside the Portal-

"What is this place?" I asked. Then a huge mansion with red and black flames surrounding it appeared. "What the?" I asked. "Come on." Shinoko said. She snapped her fingers and 2 black dragons with red eyes appeared. She hopped on one of them. I climbed up on the other.

Mansion-

"Otou-san! I'm home!" Shinoko yelled. "There you are! Now move your ass and come here!" A voice yelled. "Just shut the fuck up otou-san! I have a fucking friend over, God dammit!" Shinoko yelled. "Look! Unless your fucking friend is a demon, I will go and kill him!" the voice yelled. Then a man with black hair and black eyes appeared. "Oh, well look at that!" He said. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he yelled. Then a red haired man appeared. He had red eyes, red hair that's similar to Naruto's but, less spiky. "Looks like I can come out of the seal in here." The man said. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. The man laughed. "Don't you remember me kit?" the man said. I shook my head. "That's Kyuubi in human form…but where did your little cute fox ears and fox tails go?" Shinoko asked. "MY EARS AND TAILS ARE NOT CUTE! THEY ARE JUST…um…."

Shinoko laughed. "Just what?" she asked.

"JUST BECAUSE!" Kyuubi yelled. Shinoko laughed. "Naruto, lets talk now." She said. I nodded. I could hear Kyuubi yell "GO TO HELL BITCH!"

Shinoko laughed again. "THIS IS HELL BAKA!" She yelled back.

Shinoko's Room-

"Sit." Shinoko said. I sat down. "What do you want?" I asked. "Well, you see. Do you know the Akatsuki?" Shinoko asked. "Akat-what?" I asked. Shinoko sighed. "Akatsuki is a group that is trying to take all the tailed-beast to free and control the Juubi." Shinoko said. "Aren't you the Juubi?" I asked. "Yes. But they think that Juubi is sealed in the moon." Shinoko said. "Then why were the villagers trying to kill you?" I asked. "Well, you saw me when I was little right?" Shinoko asked. I nodded. "If you look at me, I looked like a demon. They mistook me for a demon." Shinoko said. "Anyway, the Akatsuki has 3 more left. That is Gaara, Killer Bee, and you." Shinoko said. "So, why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I already warned Killer Bee. I sort of need help with Gaara. He keeps on saying 'Mother wants your blood!' And tries to kill me." Shinoko said. "Oh." I said. "You'll meet him in 10 months." Shinoko said. "How do you know?" I asked. Shinoko explained. "Oh." I said. "Well, I got to be going." I said. "How do I get out of here?" I asked. Shinoko snapped her fingers.


	3. Hiatus

===HIATUS===

**I apologize but this story will be on hiatus for a long while till I finish my other story! Again, I really apologize! Sorry! :c**


End file.
